<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Minho Fucks Jisung All Day by piscesmuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694715">The One Where Minho Fucks Jisung All Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesmuse/pseuds/piscesmuse'>piscesmuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POLY SKZ DORM ANTICS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Changjin implied, Coming In Pants, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dry Humping, Forced Orgasm, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jeongin Voyeur, M/M, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, They all fuck, copious toy analogies, jisung and his anime girl legs, jisung as a sex toy honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesmuse/pseuds/piscesmuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung gives himself up to be a toy for Minho's Birthday.  Minho uses him. Some of the other boys going in on the fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POLY SKZ DORM ANTICS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Minho Fucks Jisung All Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this house we support polyskz, they're all boyfriends and they all love each other.  Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy &gt;&lt;.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Jisung starts, his hands already fidgeting in his lap.  He sat on Minho’s bed, watching the elder put his clothes on, eyes tracking the shirt falling down his body.  Minho looks over, cocking his eyebrow urging the younger to continue.  Jisung clears his throat.  “So it’s your birthday, and you know how you always call me your toy?”  Jisung finishes.  This catches Minho’s attention and he turns to fully face the younger. Jisung averts his eyes, looking at his hands in his lap. “Well...I was thinking...” Jisung feels his chin being lifted, Minho’s fingers guiding his head up to look at him. </p><p>“What’s got you so worked up? I thought you sucking the life out of me was my birthday present.” Minho asked before leaning forward and pecking Jisung’s lips. Jisung follows Minho’s lips as he pulls away before gnawing on his bottom lip. Minho responds by kissing each of Jisung’s cheeks. “Sweet boy, talk to me.” Jisung sucks in a deep breath, before finally speaking all in one breath. </p><p>“I want you to own me today.” Jisung’s ears were bright red. Jisung has put a lot of thought into this. He has discussed this at length with Hyunjin, with Chan, with Seungmin, with everyone but Minho. Each of them encouraged, said Minho would love it. So why was he so nervous? He’s come a long way since they all started this... thing they have going on. He calls them all his boyfriends but that never seems like an appropriate title. What they have took years to build. Moment upon moment of awkward confessions, stumbling in on each other, moments of honesty, trust and vulnerability. Jisung was nervous to open up but he's come a long way. He knows none of them will judge him but even so, he can’t stop the nervous wringing of his hands. He remembers what Chan said about being brave. <em> Sometimes, you just have to take that first step, run and never look back. </em></p><p>“Own you like-“ Minho begins but Jisung is running, no regrets. If he’s going to say it, then he’s going to say. </p><p>“I want to be yours. Make me your toy. You can fuck me when you want, or tell me what to do or whatever. I’ll do whatever, hyung, I’ll be so good.” Jisung’s chest was heaving after not breathing for so long. Chan would be proud of him. </p><p>“Are you sure? I know how sensitive you get,” Minho asks. </p><p>“Anything. Safe word is Gatorade. I’m yours today.” Jisung responds, nodding with certainty. He wants this, wants to give this to Minho. Minho, out of all his members, was the first he slept with. He trusts him. Jisung knew he was safe. He was the only member who’d be able to give this to him. To start, Minho’s stamina was insane. It rivaled Chan’s but Chan would never say the things to him that Minho does. He wouldn’t degrade him, leave him feeling used, dripping in cum. Jisung licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for Minho to respond. </p><p>“Fuck, it’s going to be such a good day.” Minho’s hands come to rest on Jisung’s thighs. Jisung swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth. “Is my pretty toy nervous?” </p><p>Jisung whined, thighs opening slightly, his hands clasping each other in his lap. He wasn’t nervous anymore, but the memory of Minho fucking his face this morning was playing like a video in his mind and he wants that feeling all day.  That feeling of being abused, used for the sake of being used. Sure it’s Minho’s birthday, but he was going to enjoy this. </p><p>“Worked yourself up just thinking about this. Is this my present or yours, Jisung?,” Minho laughed, clearly not expecting an answer, and pushes Jisung back onto the bed standing between Jisung’s spread legs. Minho cupped Jisung through his basketball shorts causing Jisung to rut against his hand. </p><p>“Since I’m going to be playing with my toy all day, I should prepare it. Make sure it’s going to be ready to take my cock.” Minho peeled Jisung’s shorts back to see the younger’s cock drooling on his stomach. “Oh, it gets itself wet. Technology has come such a long way.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s cock with one hand and rubs his palm on the head, gathering the precum that leaked. </p><p>Jisung’s moan caught in the back of his throat, his back arched high, muscles pulled tight like a bow ready for release. His hands gripping the sheets on Minho’s bed. </p><p>“So responsive too,” Minho says, his palm still circling on the head of Jisung’s cock before using the precum to glide his hand down to the base. The noise Jisung let’s out akin to a squeak and Minho can't help but smile.  He could feel himself on the edge, teeth clenched at the effort to hold back. And as if Minho could read his mind, he said “You know Jisung, I’m not stopping you, you can cum anytime you-“ He didn’t get to finish. </p><p>Jisung shouted as his cock spout out stream after stream of cum, his hips thrusting off the bed to meet Minho’s hands.  Minho continued to stroke Jisung through his orgasm and well into oversensitivity. Jisung’s eyes can barely stay open, drool leaking from his mouth as his muscles contract over and over. A part of him wanted to run from Minho’s ministrations but this is what he asked for. Minho watched him fight to stay still, to keep his hands on the bed. Minho finally relinquishes him and Jisung sagged against the bed. </p><p>“Count them.” Minho says and Jisung shivered at how authoritative his voice sounds. </p><p>“Fuck...one,” Jisung replies, chest still heaving. Minho pulls Jisung’s shorts off his legs and throws them on the floor.  “Wait, the lube is in my shorts.” Jisung panted out.  Minho scoffed before pulling the small bottle of lube out of Jisung’s shorts.</p><p>“So you woke me up with a blowjob on my birthday, hoping to be fucked?” Minho said.  Jisung didn’t bother to be embarrassed. </p><p>“I did,” Jisung nodded.  Minho only smiled, pulling Jisung’s legs further apart and rubbed a slicked finger against Jisung’s hole.  Jisung licked his lips in anticipation.</p><p>“I guess you wouldn’t be a good toy if you didn’t want to do the only thing you were made for,” Minho responds, sliding a finger into Jisung.  Jisung clenched around his finger, hissing through his teeth.  “I play with this toy all the time and it’s always so tight,” Minho said almost absentmindedly.  Jisung’s dick twitched at Minho’s words but Minho pays it no attention, sliding another finger into Jisung.  Jisung’s loud moan fills the room as he feels himself being stretched out more.  He doesn’t bother being quiet anymore. At this point they’ve all heard him cum, made him cum. Minho’s fingers moving in and out of him in such a tantalizing rhythm that Jisung felt like he could feel his brain leaking from his ears.  It was easy for him to get lost in the rhythm. His eyes unfocused, mouth dropped open, hips pushing down onto Minho’s fingers. After pushing in the third finger, Minho’s fingers hooked, pressing into his prostate and Jisung’s hips bucked wildly.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, hyung, fuck,” Jisung whined, his dick once again red, and standing at attention.  </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be my toy?  Aren’t you supposed to get me off?” Minho asked, his fingers rubbing circles into Jisung’s prostate.</p><p>“Hyunghyunghyung, I’m gonna cum, fuck,”  Jisung’s hands had moved from gripping the sheets to gripping his hair, eye’s rolled back, lip shining with spit.  He felt like he was going insane and Minho hadn’t even fucked him yet. Jisung knew he would catch a cramp in his thigh if he kept squeezing like this, but he could feel his entire body coiling up, preparing to give him the orgasm of his life. </p><p>“Pretty boy, like I said, I’m not stopping you.  I’m still going to use you like the pretty toy you are.”  At Minho’s words, Jisung’s orgasm ripped through his body once more, his cum not nearly as much but that didn’t stop the moan that ripped through his body as he convulsed.  Minho pulled his fingers out and he barely had a moment to feel empty before he felt a plug being pressed into his body. </p><p>“Wait which plug is this?” Answer received in the way the bulb of the plug was fully nestled into him, stretching him wide before fully settling in his ass. Jisung's toes curled as he felt the bulbous end nuzzle right up to his prostate. Minho smacked the plug, shoving it into Jisung causing it to rub against him. Jisung shook, over-stimulated.  Minho rubbed his stomach, a sharp contrast to how he had been. </p><p>“You still with me?” Minho asked softly. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m still with you,” Jisung said. “Everything feels so good, I just-“ Jisung almost bites his tongue as Minho switches the plug on, the vibrations pressing in Jisung’s prostate so precisely Jisung was clenching his jaw again, groaning from oversensitivity. Minho watched as the boy squirmed, his dick plumping up, yet again.</p><p>“I said, count them. Do you not understand commands, toy? Should I return you?” Minho smacked Jisung’s thigh.</p><p>“Two! I’m sorry!” Jisung yelped, body shaking as the plug worked him past the pain of oversensitivity and back into pleasure again. His legs struggling to stay open, attempting to curl up against the intense waves of electricity coursing through his body.</p><p>“Look at you. Hard again. We are truly living in the future. They make these toys so realistic,” Minho commented nonchalantly.  He flicked Jisung’s hardening dick and stood from the bed, leaving Jisung to clutch at the sheets.  </p><p>“Minho, hyung, please,” Jisung’s voice was barely above a whisper as he begged Minho for mercy.  Minho tsked before turning the vibrator off and slipping the remote back into his pocket.</p><p>“Fine, I guess I do have all day with my toy, don’t I?” Minho said.  Jisung could only sigh in relief, if even just for a moment.  He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.  There was a pit in his stomach and he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or excitement. </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Jisung laid on Hyunjin's bed, phone in hand, watching random videos on Youtube, or more like they were watching him. With his head laying on Hyunjin's stomach, the rhythmic breathing of the elder boy was slowly rocking him to sleep. Hyunjin's hands were carding through his hair and Jisung's eyes fluttered closed yet again. His phone was gently taken from his hand lest he dropped it on his face in his sleep. A hand tugged on his shoulder, and Jisung got the hint, sleepily repositioning to wrap his arms around Hyunjin's torso. Hyunjin's hands returned to his hair and he snuggled into the man's chest, welcoming a warm nap in his boyfriend's arms, legs wrapped around each other.</p><p>The vibrations started so subtly that Jisung didn't realize it was happening at first, hips subtly rocking against Hyunjin's thigh in his sleep. It wasn’t until the vibrations on the toy went up a notch and the moan he let out woke him up, that he realized what he had been doing. Hyunjin's hands were still carding through his hair when he opened his eyes. Immediately he stilled, embarrassed by what he had been doing. He pulled his hips away from Hyunjin's thigh to force himself to stop rutting against it, hoping it was soft enough that Hyunjin wouldn’t notice. </p><p>"Having a nice dream, Sungie?" Hyunjin asked, mirth in his tone. Jisung shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as the vibrator became a touch more intense. </p><p>"Minho Hyung-, I did the thin—," Jisung squeaked out, unable to speak in complete sentences as the vibrator began to pulse against his prostate in a quick rhythm. His breath coming out in quick pants, eyes beginning to water at the stimulation.  Hyunjin's hand left Jisung's hair only to press the smaller’s hips back onto his leg.</p><p>"It's okay, Sungie. You can use my thigh," Hyunjin whispered, his calming tone easing Jisung’s embarrassment. Hyunjin’s hand returning to running soothing fingers through his dark locks again. Jisung moaned as he rubbed his dick onto Hyunjin's lean thigh, the friction of his basketball shorts only adding to his pleasure.</p><p> "That's it, Sungie," Hyunjin encouraged. His grip on Jisung's hair tightened as he pulled Jisung's head back to kiss him. His tongue snaked his way into Jisung mouth, as Jisung's hips picked up their pace. He was letting out those staccato high pitched moans that were surely alerting everyone in the house that Han Jisung was getting off once again. Jisung struggled to kiss back, overwhelmed by the pleasure of Hyunjin's hands roaming his body, feeling like the taller man was everywhere at once. Hyunjin's plump lips continued their assault on Jisung's mouth, sucking on Jisung's tongue right when the vibrator sent a strong elongated pulse. Jisung shuddered as he came, eyelids fluttering closed, whining as Hyunjin licked into his mouth once again.</p><p>"That was a nice show," Minho said, scaring the boys. They jumped apart and turned their heads toward the door. "But I'd like my toy back now.  Seems he’s forgotten how to count again. I'm thinking I should install that software in him now." Hyunjin whined as Jisung immediately detached himself from Hyunjin's side and went to stand in front of Minho with his hands behind his back.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Minho, I just forgot," Jisung pleaded, his eyes glistening as he put on his best puppy dog eyes. Minho clutched Jisung's dick through his shorts, making Jisung squeak, going up on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"That's why I'm going to teach you, toy. Go to my room," He ordered. Jisung walked the hallway to Minho’s room.  His head was down, lip caught between his teeth, as he wondered what Minho had planned for him.  It was Minho’s birthday but so far it had only been Jisung who had got off.  He narrowly dodged a Changbin who was moving forward like a bull, moving Jisung to the side and speeding past towards the room he had just left.</p><p> Jisung opened the door to Minho's room to see Jeongin sitting on one of the beds scrolling through his phone. He froze, unsure of what he should say to get Jeongin out of the room. Not that he normally minded, but it would be embarrassing if Jeongin saw him all needy and weak like he tended to get with Minho.  If he’s getting punished he doesn’t really want Jeongin to see. </p><p>Minho walked in the room and Jisung made it a point to look at Jeongin and look back at Minho. Minho smirked at him, walking past him to sit on the bed opposite Jeongin. Jisung's cheeks flared red as he watched the dancer.</p><p>"What's wrong, Jisung? Jeongin doesn't mind, right?" Jeongin waved themoff, not even looking up from his phone.</p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard you masturbate, Hyung," Jeongin dismissed. Jisung swallowed, hoping Minho missed how hard his dick jumped when they spoke about him like he really was just a toy to be used.</p><p>"See, now come here. Let’s see if I can’t get my toy to do what it’s supposed to do." Jisung's breath caught in his throat at the evil look Minho was giving him. For a brief moment, he felt fear course through his body at what Minho was about to make him do. How exactly was Minho about to make Jisung debase himself in front of the youngest member of their group. Jisung crossed the room towards Minho, wincing when he felt the beginning of an erection rub its sensitive head against his shorts. Minho reached out when Jisung was within arms reach, pulling him by basketball shorts. Jisung stumbled forward, catching himself on Minho's shoulders. His basketball shorts were yanked from around his waist and he shivered at the cold air hitting his dick, still wet with cum from his romp with Hyunjin earlier.</p><p>Minho slid off the bed and dropped to his knees. Jisung gasped, whine slipping through his lips already. Minho on his knees in front of him was not a sight he got to see often.  Minho had an oral fixation and usually liked to have his mouth filled, and Jisung’s dick wasnt too big. Minho often called it the perfect dick for his mouth. The problem was Jisung’s ability to handle it. Jisung was sensitive and Minho’s mouth was god’s gift to Earth. Jisung thinks maybe he’ll last 2 minutes tops. Minho's hand wrapped around him, hand gliding along smoothly as he stroked his dick. Jisung whimpered, knees wobbling as he clutched Minho's shoulders. </p><p>"Minho, I just came," Jisung whined pitifully, hoping the man would take pity on him, and ease up on him just a little.</p><p>"I didn't hear you count it," Minho responded. "So let's make sure you remember to count number 4." Minho's tongue came out to lick the cum off of Jisung's dick, sucking on the head when he came to the top. Jisung's hands were clutching the shoulders of Minho's shirt, his legs turned inward as Minho lapped at his dick, determined to clean it. He knew the sounds he made sounded absolutely pathetic. He could hear how whiny he sounded, the way his moans always came out so high pitched.</p><p>“Smile for the camera, Hyung,” Jeongin said, as he flashed the bright camera light in Jisung’s face. Minho dipped his tongue into Jisung's slit and the sharp intake of air caused him to squeak, his dick pulsing in Minho's mouth as Minho's lips slowly slid down to the base of his fully hardened dick.  Jeongin came closer with his phone snickering when Jisung's knees threatened to give out again and Minho had placed strong hands on his hips as he began to bob his head.  Wet and slick sounds began to ring throughout the room, as Minho coated Jisung's cock in saliva. Tears were now streaking Jisung's face, as his Hyung swallowed his cock down feverishly, and without regard to his own throat. </p><p>“I’m going to watch this later. Get off on how pathetic you sound right now, Hyung,” Jeongin sneered. Jisung keened high and needy as he felt his orgasm slowly approaching. Minho removed his mouth from Jisung and the shock of the cold air on his wet dick again caused him to let out a sob.</p><p>"Hyung!" Jisung cried out, his feet stamping on the ground as his hands balled up into fists on Minho's shoulder. Minho licked his lips chuckling, before peaking around in an obvious show of reminding Jisung of Jeongin.</p><p>"Look at the toy throw a fit!" Minho said, laughing. Jisung's ears turned red when he heard Jeongin laughing behind him.</p><p>"Yeah, it's cute, Hyung, but if that's your toy shouldn't it listen to you better?" Jeongin said, disapprovingly. Minho shook his head and looked up at Jisung who was staring down at him, tears glistening across his apple red cheeks.</p><p>"You embarrass me. Maybe, I should get a new toy. Return this one." Minho sighed. "It said it was good to satisfy oral fixations but if it's going to act like this every time..." Minho trailed off, shaking his head in disappointment again.</p><p>"I can be good," Jisung breathed out, nodding to assure himself. "I can do it, please use me," Jisung pleaded. Minho smiled up at him.  A camera shutter sounds in the small silence. </p><p>“You guys are so sexy,” Jeongin said, squatting to get different angles of Jisung’s wrecked face. </p><p>"What's the safe word?" He asked.</p><p>"Gatorade," Jisung answered immediately. Minho slid his mouth back down onto Jisung's dick and Jisung groaned out another sob as he held his hips back from thrusting into the velvety smoothness of Minho's mouth. Jisung watched as Minho slid his hand in his own sweat pants, arm flexing as he stroked himself. From this angle, Jisung could see the way Minho's eyelashes laid on his cheeks, his rosy red lips wrapped around him, his tongue licking at the head of his cock before rubbing the head of his cock across his lips. Jisung was entranced as he watched Minho do what he wanted with Jisung's dick. It was almost like he couldn't figure out if he wanted Jisung's dick down his throat or rubbing across his face. Minho took the head of Jisung's cock and smeared it on his cheek, looking fully debauched. Jisung watched as Minho slowly sank down onto his dick again. Tongue running slowly over the vein under his dick like he was savoring the taste.</p><p>The groan Minho let out sent vibrations through his dick, causing Jisung's toes to curl into the carpet. Minho's resolve was breaking and Jisung could tell. Minho's chest was heaving, his head beginning to bob, spit and precum leaking out of his mouth as he slobbered over Jisung like he was worshipping his cock. Jisung's thighs were tense, trying not to fuck his Hyung's throat.</p><p>"Fuck Hyung, you look so pretty," Jisung's voice came out high, needy, voice catching in his throat unable to breathe properly. Minho's eyes rolled as he came in his pants, taking a moment to catch his breath before pulling off of Jisung and swallowing. Jisung whined at being blocked from his orgasm, yet again.  A quiet ‘fuck’ was heard and Jisung turned his head to see Jeongin kneeling next to them, stroking his cock as he watched them through his phone. Minho tapped Jisung’s waist, silently asking for Jisung’s attention to return to him. </p><p>"You did so good for me, Jisung, do you want to fuck my throat?" Minho asked, voice scratchy. Jisung nodded excitedly and Minho smiled widely, calling him cute before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, inviting Jisung to slide back into his warm, wet mouth. The head of Jisung's dick slid across Minho's tongue and he shivered, letting out a pathetic whimper as his hips kicked back to fuck into Minho's mouth. His head leaned back, eyes closed as he chased his orgasm in his Hyung's throat, reveling in the way Minho would tighten his lips on his way out.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum, Hyung, can I please cum?" Jisung begged, forgetting to worry about his dignity with the younger boy in the room. Minho's hands tightened around his waist, holding him still as Minho took Jisung's cock deep into his throat and swallowed. Jisung didn't stand a chance, immediately shooting down his Hyung's throat, sobbing out the number 4 like it was his reason to live. Minho swallowed his cum, before tucking Jisung back into his basketball shorts. His orgasm must’ve caused him to skip time because the next thing he knows Minho’s hands are tugging him into the bed. </p><p>"Nap time?" Minho asked, rubbing his hand up and down Jisung's back. Jisung nodded, cheek squished against Minho’s chest, a yawn escaping his lips already.  Jisung wanted to mention that Minho probably didn't want to sleep with cum in his pants, knowing the owner would wake up grumbling, but he was completely sapped of energy and was asleep before his next breath.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twt as puphynjn &lt;3</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/puphynjn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>